


„What does a kiss feel like?“

by Amahly



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Green Eggs and Ham, IloveGeah, Kindergarten, Kindergartenau, Kindergartenaubyflufflytheflutt, Kissing, M/M, geah, morethanfriendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahly/pseuds/Amahly
Summary: Sam goes to the kindergarten with his best friend Guy. He really admires him. Well he is his best friend afterall. So it’s pretty normal if he also wants to share his first kiss him.This story is inspired by the kindergarten au from fluttertheflutt and a few comics of it.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	„What does a kiss feel like?“

Sunny, warm and a gentle breeze was blewing. It was the perfect place on a perfect day. That’s why they choosed it as their special place. A place where they can go to talk, to just relax or to play. And today the weather was just right..

Sam and Guy were sitting on what was like a cliff just less dangourolsy with a view of the field and were bathing in the warmth of the sun. They often went to this place after the kindergarten. Almost everyday. And so they did today. 

The birds were cheeping happily and there were almost no clouds blocking the sun, however still enough to make fantasy let them be whatever you saw, while the warmth from the sky fell down to them. The sunshine on their skin felt like the sun would pet them slightly. 

Sam loved this place so much. It was so beautiful and he was able to share it with his best friend.

He liked being together with him. Everywhere. Every time Guy wasn‘t there, he would feel like somethings missing. He wanted to be close to him all the time. 

He liked being close to him.

He also liked being with his friend alone on the cliff, sitting near him. He liked looking at him. Looking at dark soothing eyes, his tall form where he would fit in so perfectly, while hugging him tight. His soft neckfluff where he could rest his face like in the best pillow ever. And oh how Gus always cared for Sam. Checking if he’s alright when he is too quiet for too long again. Cheering him up when he’s sad. Being there for him when no one else would. Letting him stay around him...  
He liked all these things.  
He liked everything about Guy am I.

And even if Guy was always in his mind he found some time to think about other things too. Like the day in the kindergarten. Actually today was pretty weird thought Sam. A friend of the kindergartener „mrs star“ showed up. They talked together and it seemed like they were so happy at this moment. It reminded him of how happy he was when he was around Guy. He thought they would be best friends just like him and Guy. But suddenly they pressed their lips together. 

He already heard about this thing.  
It was called „a kiss“.

Sam knew what a kiss quiet was. He saw it a few times. For example when parents were dropping their children at the kindergarten, saying goodbye. But that was different from the kiss of the kindergartener and the man.

So he went to the kindergartener and asked about the man. 

—————————————————————  
„Mrs Star, who was that man?“ Sam asked looking up to the kindergartener with his big eyes. 

„Oh, that was just my husband.“ She said with a warm smile.

„What is a husband?“

„Oh well...“ The kindergartener began, moving her hand to her chin while thinking about how to explain it simple to a child. „You know a husband is like a very best friend but even much more.“ She explained.

„Really...?“ ‚a friend...?‘ Sam thought.

„Yes, it‘s someone who you really love much and can‘t live without. You always want to be close to him, so you marry and then he or she is your spouse.

Strange this actually reminded him of... Guy...?

„O okey... and what was that thing you we’re doing... with the lips?“ Sam asked, pointing on his own lips.

„That was a kiss. When two people really love each other, they just press their lips together and „kiss“. Because people who love each other like being near by each other.“

„O- Okey... thank you“ Sam thanked in his quiet and shy voice.

„You‘re welcome Sam“  
—————————————————————

That was pretty strange. ‚Like a best friend but more‘ ‚Someone who you can‘t live without‘  
‚Liking to be near to each other‘.  
Actually these things sounded like Sam felt towards Guy. He was his best friend and he really liked him much. But not just liking. He liked him like reeeaaalllly much. Maybe more than a friend...? He also loved being near him. Standing next to him, hugging Guy, holding his hand and he could NEVER imagine living without him. But what he actually was more curious about right now was this „kissing thing“. Yes the kindergartener explained it to him. But he still wondered: How does it feel like? Why are people doing it all the time? There must be a reason. But Sam didn‘t know.

So he thought about it. People like to kiss people they really like. Mhhhh... Maybe...

„Guy...?“ Sam asked softly. Not sure about this at all.

„Yes?“ Even if Guy dozed of a bit he heard his little friend and listened. Keeping his eyes closed and bathing fully relaxed in the warmth of the sun.

„What does a kiss feel like...?“

„Huh?“ Guy was surprised. He didn‘t expected this question, but actually it wasn‘t strange to him. He always asked this himself pretty often. How does a kiss feel like? Why are the grown-ups always doing it?

„I don‘t know... I never really kissed someone....“ He admitted, thinking about it.

Sam was silent for a moment. Then he asked quietly and softly like a mouse.

„Should we try...?“

„What?“ Now his attention was surely caught.

„Should we try... kissing...?“ Sam whispered, now looking Guy in the eyes. 

„You know... so we both... can know.“ Sam slightly blushed, fumbling with his fingers, but never breaking the eye contact with Guy, which he answered.

Guy thought about.

„Actually... that’s a pretty good idea“ he suddenly stated.

Sam was surprised and his eyes went wide, always keeping this innocent look of him.

„Really...?!“

„Yes, If we kiss we both can know. And we are best friends, so it would be the best if we kissed instead of someone else to try it with, right?“

Yes, that sounded logical for Guy.

„O okey... what now...“

Sam was nervous. This was really happening. He was gonna have his first kiss with the person he liked the most. His best friend Guy Am I.

„Well, when people kiss, they are pressing their lips together... So I think we’ll just do that...“

Guy explained, seeming really calm and also ok with the situation. After all he was curious and he trusted Sam.

„Yeah...“

Sam, really wanting this moment, but feeling like exploding from the blush on his face, moved shyly with his head towards Guy‘s as he did the same. Each inch they went closer, Sam’s heart pounded harder until their lips finally met and it completely stopped for a second, before it skipped a beat

Guys lips were so soft. His fur tickled him. But it felt kinda nice. Being embraced by the soft fur. Sam felt indescribable. It was like the world stopped spinning for a moment and everything went fine. Like nobody, no..., nothing at all could hurt him right now. It was just him and guy, sharing this moment together. The feeling he felt made all the nervousness and knots in his stomach not matter anymore. He wanted to cherish this moment forever. He wanted to always remember it and to feel it over and over again. He never wanted to miss it again. He would be more than fine with it if this would last a little longer.

Guy was the first to move away. Slowly and calm. A blush has formed on his cheeks in the meantime and his eyes we‘re now looking like he just woke up from the best dream he every had.

„Wow... That felt... amazing. I get why the grown ups are doing this all the time“

Sam nodded slightly with half lidded eyes, still too deep in the memory of the sensations of this kiss.

„Maybe... just an idea... we should do this more often-„

But before he could speak further, Sam pressed his lips immediately against his again, not caring about anything else.

Guy sat there surprised and wide eyed, but soon melt down together with Sam. This one was even more intensive than the last one. Slowly Sam’s Hand went upwards to Guy‘s neckfluff holding onto it. Guy‘s hands on the other side went to Sam‘s face laying them on his cheeks.  
After a few seconds they parted, but this, they both thought, should never end. And especially not so soon.

They began to share even more kisses. Quick ones, long ones, pecks on the cheeks, pecks on the forehead. A few laughs escaped their mouths during it, when in their stomach was bubbling too much happiness. There was no talking. Just taking in the moment and speaking trough their eyes, actions and hearts.

They didn‘t stop until they got tired and rested. Sam sleepily leaned on Guy’s chest. His hands  
in his neckfluff, playing with it. It was so soft and he fit perfectly when he buried his head in it. It was like a big pillow or a comfy little bed to go. The best bed and pillow to go ever. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

Guy wrapped his arms around Sam, embracing him with pure love.

„So..., is that a yes?“ Guy asked nervous to get an answer to his previous question. A red blush covered his face while he held Sam close to him.

„Yes....“ Sam answered pure and relaxed in Guys arm, almost falling asleep, because of the calm he just felt.

Guy held Sam a little bit tighter. Feeling how warm it was having him in his arms.  
Oh how small and fragile he was in his embrace comparing to him when he held him. Softy clinging into him.

Maybe, Guy thought, Sam was really in need for some affection. For some touch...

He held him a bit more tighter.

‚I will protect you Forever‘

He swore in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by the Geah kindergarten AU from fluttytheflutt and her comics.
> 
> Check out her account on insta she‘s an great artist💗


End file.
